Chaper of Duck
by skye hakari
Summary: Two years have passed since the Monster Raven was defeated. Mytho and Rue are engaged to be married. The town has returned to normal. Fakir is still trying to find a way to return Ahiru to her human life. Now, a new threat arises. Can they handle it?


Hi there, I'm skyehakari. This is my first "official" fanfic (my actual first on sucked so I deleted it) and I really hope you readers like it. I absolutely love the story of Princess Tutu, but the ending quite dissatisfied me, so I decided to continue it on my own. I will have a couple of characters I created later on, but don't worry, you will be quite informed about them by the time you actually see them. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter ^_^

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Princess Tutu or any of the characters except those created by myself. I only have my overactive imagination and too much free time.

* * *

**Act 1: A New Tale Begins**

Ahiru lifted her small yellow head off of her pillow and stretched her wings. Two years had passed since the monster raven had been defeated and the "happy ending" had come. In reality, things weren't so happy. At least not for Ahiru or Fakir. Mytho and Rue had gone to live in a beautiful castle-like house in the forest and were soon to be married. People in the village kept coming to Fakir and for each of them he wrote a happy ending.

His power was getting stronger, but not strong enough to turn Ahiru back into a human. In general, Ahiru did not despise being a duck, but there were times when she truly wished to be human. Like when Fakir would fall asleep at his writing desk. She would try to wake him up, or at least put a blanket over him, but only so much could be done with her little body and her feathered wings. Also, whenever there was something Ahiru REALLY wanted to say to Fakir, or really anybody, all she could do was quack at them and hope they'd understood her. Those were the times that Ahiru truly wished to be human. Strangely enough, they all somehow involved Fakir. Ahiru was still amazed at how much closer she and fakir had become. The creaking of an opening door broke Ahiru's train of thought and Uzura came into the room. Uzura began tapping on her drum and shouting.

"Wakey wakey-zura! Duck-zura! Wakey wakey-zura!" Uzura ceased her shouting when Ahiru jumped onto her head but continued pounding on her drum as she paraded down the short hallway and into the kitchen. Ahiru was surprised to see Charon cooking breakfast, rather than Fakir. Before she could ask why, Uzura picked Ahiru up off her head and plopped her down onto the kitchen table. Charon turned around and smiled at the small, yellow duck, He, of course, had no idea that Ahiru was anything more than an uncoordinated bird. But, he thought it was good for Fakir to at least have SOMEBODY, so Ahiru was family to him. Ahiru's large blue eyes became even bigger when she saw that Charon was holding a plate with a waffle coated in strawberries, blueberries, banana slices, whipped cream, and a thick layer of honey syrup. Her favorite. Charon smiled and set the plate in front of the small duck who immediately attacked the food in a flurry of yellow feathers. A sad smile rested on the old smith's worn features and his muscles seemed to sag in helplessness.

"I worry for Fakir. All he does nowadays is sit in that room of his and write stories for people. No interaction with anybody. Well, except for you, little duck." Ahiru felt water collect in her eyes, for she was just as worried for Fakir as Charon was. "I asked him the other day why he kept working himself so hard, even for people he's never met. He told me that it was practice. He said that he needed to get better so he could help someone who was cheated out of her happy ending. I asked who he was talking about and he got this really hurt look in his eyes. Then he said I wouldn't know her. Do you, little duck?" Charon Shook his head and chuckled at the situation. Of course the duck didn't know. It was just a duck. Well, at least Fakir had something he cared about. Smiling sadly, Charon picked up the dirty dishes and softly patted the little duck on the head. Walking over to the sink, Charon sighed. Yes, at least the boy had something. Otherwise, Charon wouldn't know what to do about him.

Fakir set the quill pen down and sleepily rubbed his eyes as he yawned loudly. The baker's wife and her sister had been going through a rough patch with each other, so, instead of dealing with it themselves, they sent a notebook to him with the request of him writing the ending for them. Normally, Fakir would decline without thinking twice, but he needed all the practice he could get. The door creaked as Ahiru waddled into the room. Fakir looked into that large, crystal. blue eyes of hers and once again felt the weight of what he'd promised pushing down upon him. Two years ago, Fakir had promised a brave girl that he would do everything in his power to return her to a human life and give her the happy ending she deserved. Of course, she'd never really heard him say it, but it was a promise nonetheless. The little yellow duck struggled in climbing up to the top of his desk and he gave her a little boost with his hand. Ahiru placed herself in front of the ink-soaked notebook and began to read. At one part, Ahiru raised her eyebrows and quacked chastising at Fakir.

"What?! Did I write something wrong?" The duck vigorously shook her head and began to point out the words that were wrong. Fakir pulled out a board of phrases and words so Ahiru could tell him what she meant. As the small yellow duck excitedly pointed out her words with her feathered wing, Fakir couldn't help but chuckle silently to himself.

_Girls... would... not... act... like... that... when... they're... apologizing... not... them._

"Well fine. I'll change it. I have no clue how you females act half the time! How do you think I should redo it?" Fakir quickly got a couple fresh pieces of paper as Ahiru enthusiastically acted out what would really happen. A smile threatened to creep onto Fakir's face as he thought of how...nice it was having Ahiru around. They'd grown closer in the last two years, and it was almost easier talking to the little yellow duck than the clumsy uncoordinated girl Ahiru had once been. But that didn't change the fact that she needed to be changed back. Even if it meant that she would leave him and never return after she became human, she at least deserved the chance. Suddenly, a loud crashing of pots came from downstairs and Fakir immediately jumped into high alert and raced down the stairs. In his living room, with Charon awkwardly trying to do something to help, sat a sobbing Rue with a white envelope crushed between her two hands. Ahiru flapped down the stairs and flopped into Rue's lap, trying to dry the girl's tears with her feathers. Rue smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Ahiru. Fakir, this letter is for you. It's--it's from Mytho." Fakir calmly took the letter and his eyes grew ten times wider as he began to read.

_Dear Fakir,_

_First of all, I apologize immensely, my dear friend, for the effects on you and Ahiru that my selfishness has. A prince by the name of Suzumebachi came to me the other day and warned me of a terrible new enemy. His name is Hagetaka, the Monster Vulture. This beast was created by a storywriter who admired our very own Drosselmeyer-san and wished to surpass him. Apparently, this includes invading his story and defeating what his monster had failed to vanquish. So,_

_as a precaution to the inevitable, I took the first step and pierced my heart once again. Or rather, I will once I finish this letter. But by the time you read this I shall already have left. As I was also warned by Prince Suzumebachi, the Monster Vulture is not just after my heart, but myself included. So, I have hidden away in a place where not but the one who has all my heart pieces can find me. I left the heart piece called Love with my beautiful Rue so that she could become Princess Kraehe and protect herself. I'm asking you not only as your friend but also as a man in love. Please keep Rue as safe as you can. The two of you don't have to get along, but please stick together. I found a couple books on storywriting that I left out in my personal study for you to freely use. Also, I left the heart piece called Hope in a special location for Ahiru to find. I know that you desperately wanted to return Ahiru yourself, but maybe this will give you some more time. I apologize once again my dear friend, and I hope that the three of you can solve this problem once again. I trust that you shall know what to do, you always have. And now I must say goodbye. Godspeed to the three of you, and beware of the new enemies you face._

_With sincerest apologies and regrets,_

_Your friend,_

_Prince Mytho_

Fakir stared blankly at the crinkled letter and sat down slowly. Ahiru waddled over to him and read the letter. Her blue eyes grew ever larger with shock and the little duck ran out of the house as if she had a world to save. Which, once again, she did. Fakir placed his head in his hands as a single emotionless tear trickled down his cheek. Why was it always them who got the worst deal? Why was it that the sweet, caring, self-sacrificing little yellow duck always had to save the world? Why??

* * *

Ahiru ran as fast as her short wobbly legs would allow her. She had to get to the lake before anything went wrong, like things usually did. Upon reaching the mysterious pond, the yellow duck frantically began to search through the grass along the edge of the water. A small bundle tied loosely with twine dropped in front of her as Ahiru pulled at a fallen tree branch. After a minute of struggling to open it, the small duck finally saw what lay within the rumpled brown paper. A note wrapped around the familiar shape of a ruby-red pendant on a simple gold chain.

_My dearest Ahiru,_

_I am sorry to once again place the burden of my return on your shoulders, but I truly could not see another choice. I know that I can trust you, my friend, to do your hardest and to truly care. While Rue may have my love and my life, you have my hope._

_Your hopeful friend,_

_Prince Mytho_

Ahiru slowly picked up the red pendant with her feathered wings and felt the familiar sensation tingle through her body. As if in a dream, Ahiru touched her hands to the smooth skin of her face. The water washed gently over her naked body as the now-human Ahiru burst into confused tears of joy. So now the weight of Mytho's fate rested once again upon her shoulders. When were things ever going to be a happy ending?

_And so ends Act 1..._

**What will next time bring?**

**Will it be a happy story?**

**A sad story?**

* * *

Well, there you have it. Hope you liked the first chapter and I promise to try and get the second chapter up soon. It might be a week or two though, because I have finals next week and I'm supposed to be reading a 500 page book for a test tomorrow right about now. So, please be patient with me while I finish up my last week of school before summer break. ^_^ Please review and leave your comments! I need your feedback!! Bye Bye! ^_^


End file.
